Fil:Mihawk Moha/@comment-32452839-20180308204219/@comment-32452839-20180309191732
Loiciol a écrit : Pour rappel, le but d'un dialogue n'est pas de chercher à enfoncer le plus possible l'autre tout en restant dans les clous. Cela revient à rouler à 160 sur l'autoroute tout en ralentissant uniquement lorsqu'il y a des radars. Ici, tu admets faire ton possible pour rester dans les clous tout en cherchant à provoquer les autres. Tes intentions sont douteuses. Les commentaires dégradants sont interdits, je te le rappelle. Ton analogie est , et je m'en excuse d'avance car visiblement tu n'aimes pas ce terme , impertinente . Impertinente mais également tendancieusement calomnieuse puisqu'en effet tu me prêtes des dires et intentions absolument faux et non avérés . Mais encore une fois , nous allons dire que cette manœuvre discutable est du fait d'une énième incompréhension et non pas l'expression de ta volonté de déformer mes dires . Car oui , à aucun moment je n'ai admis vouloir provoquer les autres tout en restant dans " les clous " . Je t'invite à relire la partie de mon message en question , mais à l'avenir je me réserverais le droit de porter plainte si ce genre de propos diffamatoires venait à de nouveau être proféré à mon encontre , que ce soit de ta part ou n'importe qui . Et les termes "toi et ton impertinence .", "ta basse remarque est donc totalement , à l'image de ton message , impertinente" entre autres, me paraissent tout sauf respectueuses et non-provocantes. Concernant ces deux remarques , elles ne sont ni irrespectueuses , ni provocantes , selon moi . L'emploi du mot " impertinence " n'ayant pas été fait à la légère et ayant subi une intense réflexion préalable afin de m'assurer de son caractère réglementaire dans les contextes donnés . Pig D Ace étant vraiment impertinent , comme en atteste quasiment chacune de ses remarques , et le message de God D Sofeglo ayant également fait état de ce trait de caractère , comme démontré en long et en large tout au long de mon message , je considère en effet n'avoir enfreint aucune règle . Maintenant, puisque je me dois d'être clair, oui ton ton est irrespectueux et provoquant. Je laisse d'ailleurs l'équipe de modération confirmer mon jugement, car tes jugements de valeur sur les avis des autres devraient être adoucis Tu peux être aussi clair que tu veux , expliciter ce que tu penses ne confère en aucun cas à ta pensée un caractère certain et irréfragable . Tu peux répéter autant de fois que tu veux que tu me trouves irrespectueux ou provocant , mais sache que tant que tu n'en apporteras pas la preuve formelle , tes dires n'en resteront pas moins que de simples allégations . Toutefois , si effectivement un membre de l'administration est d'accord avec ton avis , je l'invite dans ce cas à venir s'exprimer , je suis toujours ouvert à la critique , aussi infondée soit-elle . (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, au vu de certains commentaires récents comme Fil:444956#28. Pour information, "Ce que tu aimes ou pas n'est nullement pris en compte Beng , et encore heureux . ", est provoquant et montre un non-respect des avis flagrant, dénigrant les goûts et les opinions de Beng Beng no Mi.). Pour en arriver à un tel procédé de décontextualisation afin de prouver tant bien que mal la véracité de ce que tu avances , tu dois vraiment être en difficulté . Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce que regardé en quelle occurrence j'avais dit ça à ce contributeur ? Après qu'il s'en soit pris à Taon pour une analogie qu'il n'aimait pas , mais effectivement , et je le répète , ce qu'il aime ou non n'a pas à être pris en compte lors de l'écriture d'un message . Moi aussi je me suis suffisamment expliqué, ton commentaire est dégradant, dédaigneux et irrespectueux. Et celui-ci est une allégation impertinente puisqu'infondée . C'est le travail d'une équipe de modération (et pas ton travail, je le souligne) de décider de donner ou non une sanction en fonction de la gravité des termes. Ici, le terme n'a pas été jugé méritant d'un avertissement. Lapalissade . Merci de m'informer de ce dont je sais déjà . Je note également que Def est passé peu après, faisant ainsi intervenir un troisième administrateur, qui s'est donc rendu aussi incompétent que moi dans l'affaire. Maintenant, pardonnons à Def et Flo une petite erreur, et m'attribuons plutôt cette erreur. Encore une fois ce n'est pas de la désinformation mais un simple oubli , je n'avais pas du tout parlé de God de ma plainte , c'est vrai , en atteste : " Évidemment , sur cette affaire , la responsabilité de l'administrateur God D Sogeflo peut aussi être invoquée puisque cette affaire fut honteusement gérée par Loiciol mais également lui . " Concernant Deffrop, effectivement je n'en ai pas parlé car je me suis dit que l'affaire était uniquement gérée par toi et God . Par ailleurs , si ma plainte s'intéresse plus à toi qu'à God c'est uniquement car tu n'en es pas à ton premier comportement suspect , voire abusif , et que tout simplement , en prime , c'est toi qui as symboliquement clos la discussion en rendant le jugement . Maintenant , au lieu d'assumer tes responsabilités je remarque toutefois avec déception que tu n'as aucun scrupule à tenter de te dédouaner de manière conséquente en rejetant la faute sur tes collègues ... Je vais en discuter avec Moha, comme prévu évidemment, pour décider d'une solution à son interprétation et la mienne. Je me le répète, mais un fil est prévu à ce sujet, et j'expliquerai (encore) une fois mes arguments là-bas. Le fait que ce message ait été une réponse à ton commentaire ou à celui d'un autre ne change rien. Nous sommes sur un topic de plainte Loiciol . Par conséquent , si je veux parler de cette affaire ici , alors j'en parle ici . Que grand bien te face de répéter si tu le souhaites . Par ailleurs , une sanction peut être délivrée ou non sur la base d'une interprétation uniquement afin de pallier à une ambiguïté du règlement . Or le règlement est ici très clair, Pig D Ace a enfreint le règlement , ces articles pour être précis : " 1. Tout commentaire inutile ou hors sujet est considéré comme flood." '' ''" 2. Les messages du style : "Ok" ou "Je suis d'accord" sont proscrits. Essayez de participer au débat en faisant des commentaires constructifs; c'est à dire, avec de vraies phrases ! " '' Je pense que l'on ne peut pas faire plus explicite . Ma foi en effet, jamais un admin n'était venu te parler de ton comportement procovateur, notamment pas ici : Fil:412582, où Marco indique souhaiter que "les modérateurs soient au courant de ton passif en la matière en cas de récidive et prennent les mesures adéquates qui j'espère ne devront jamais arriver. " Encore une fois , ta remarque est hors sujet . Lorsque je disais , " on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite " , je parlais exclusivement de ta caractérisation amateur " semi menaçant semi provocateur " concernant l'un de mes dires . Mais puisque tu parles du rappel au règlement de Marco , tu peux remarquer que tout comme toi , il n'a jamais prouvé ne serait-ce qu'un moment la véracité de ce qu'il avance , par conséquent , tout comme toi , ses accusations de l'époque n'étaient que des allégations sans fondement légitime . Tu noteras que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fermé ce fil, ni que ce message m'ait été signalé. Maintenant que tu me l'a signalé, ma foi oui il est irrespectueux et je vais le supprimer. (maintenant, peut-être n'attendais-tu que de te plaindre officiellement pour en faire un argument d'incompétence non pas de l'équipe d'administration mais de moi personnellement, plutôt que de le signaler, même plusieurs jours après? C'est l'impression que cette dénonciation de ce commentaire me donne. "M'enfin , ne nous avançons pas trop … " comme tu dis dans un commentaire de ce même fil) Cette fois je vais arrêter d'être langue de bois , cette partie de ton message n'est qu'un sombre mensonge . Oui , je le répète , un mensonge . Tu étais parfaitement au courant , non seulement de l'existence de ce message , mais également de son caractère provocateur . Et alors là , démasquer un mensonge n'aura jamais été aussi facile que maintenant puisque je n'ai qu'à simplement citer l'un de tes messages sur un des avertissements du même contributeur en question : ''" Oui tu n'as insulté personne (tout à ton honneur), mais provoquer est différent d'insulter. Cela fait plusieurs messages où tu provoques, je pense notamment au message où tu considères l'argumentaire d'un contributeur comme du "vomi grammatical", et cet avertissement est là pour te prévenir d'adopter un ton moins agressif dans tes messages, rien de trop grave ne t'inquiète pas. " Lien du topic : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:440791 Explicite comme aveu , non ? Toi-même tu avoues ici avoir lu le message du contributeur et l'avoir trouvé provocateur , pourtant , tu n'as rien fait , puisque l'avertissement dont il a écopé n'était pas relatif à cette infraction-ci . Alors , quelle est l'excuse cette fois ? Encore la faute de tes collègues ? Une amnésie passagère ? Un cousin éloigné qui aurait pris le contrôle de ton compte sans que tu n'en sois au courant ? Moha , je vous laisse évidemment prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent . Tel que tu le rappelle dans ton commentaire, deux personnes ont cru à ce spoil. Cela me semble une raison suffisant de base. Maintenant, tel que tu le dis, tu donnes une analyse poussée en faux-spoilers que je ne réfute pas forcément (puisque ce n'est pas le sujet), mais qui s'accompagne d'un raccourci subtil, je le concède : Deux anonymes y ont cru, or Taon est visé par des anonymes, donc il y a conspiration d'anonymes qui veulent faire semblant d'y croire? Ton avis serait-il donc supérieur à celui des deux anonymes qui y ont cru et que tu souhaite décrédibiliser? (sous-entendant par là que les commentaires d'anonymes ne sont rien comparés à toi qui t'es inscrit? " M'enfin , ne nous avançons pas trop … " ) Tu es tout simplement HS , rien à dire en particulier , tu ne réponds ici aucunement à la question originelle et ne fait qu'insinuer sans fondement , comme depuis tout à l'heure . Rien de surprenant donc , cette pratique ne faisant que surabonder depuis le début de ce dialogue , et ce , exclusivement de ton côté . Alors oui, j'admets, tes arguments n'ont pas suffit à me convaincre. Oui je ne suis pas forcément parfait dans l'exercice de ma philosophie d'admin. Les faits m'ont mené à le sanctionner (sanction révisée plus tard, ne revenons pas dessus). Comme tu l'indiques si bien dans ton message, l'ignorance/ignorantisme de ces anonymes est peut-être condamnable. Là encore , tu éludes parfaitement la question . Je ne te demande pas si mon argumentaire t'avait convaincu ou non . Je te demande si tu admets avoir enfreint deux points de la philosophie des administrateurs en déclarant en public te foutre de mon avis . Je pensais ma question explicite pourtant … Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu entends par sa " capacité à te décevoir"? Le sujet de cet avertissement (et le débat) est " un stickers seul est-il un message inutile?". Tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire ? Je parle pourtant des mots que tu as toi-même écrit , en atteste : " Mihawk Moha a écrit : Waowh, tu vas la chercher loin l’interprétation... Ce qu'on voit c'est qu'il y a 0 contenu, 0 argumentation, juste un stickers dans un post à but inconnu, le message est purement inutile. " Ta réponse : " Il n'est pas si inutile puisque Plati a l'air déçu de mes actions. " Tu dis clairement que le message n'est pas inutile car il aura réussi à me décevoir . Donc je répète ma question , encore une fois , pourquoi avoir défini l'utilité d'un message en fonction de sa capacité à me décevoir ?